radiantchivalryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayaka Toudou
|Birth = Third Day of the Fourth Month, Year 60 of the Imperial Era |Death = |Gender = Female |Age = 12 (prior to beginning school) 13 (currently) |Height = 135 cm |Weight = 33 kg |Blood Type = |Blazer Rank = Rank A |Family = Toudou Imperial Family: Hiroki Toudou (Father) Yoruka Toudou (Mother) Yuu Toudou (Brother) Shirou Toudou (Brother) Unnamed Brother Ayaka Toudou (Sister) Ayane Toudou (Twin Sister) Yukari Toudou (Sister) |Affiliation = League of Mage-Knights: Empire of Japan |Device = Onihime |NP = Amanogawa Benzaiten Inazuma Otohime Amenouzume Kotoamatsukami Honoikazuchi Amatsumikaboshi Susanoo Oohirume-no-Kami Takemikazuchi-no-Kami Saio: Itsuki no Miko Yakusaikazuchi-no-Kami |Occupation = Imperial Second Princess |Education = Rentei Academy |Position = Student Council President |Student Rank = 1 TBD (Nationwide) |Japanese = |English = |Novel = |Manga = |Anime = }} is a major character appearing in Knights of Radiant Chivalry. She is the second daughter of the Toudou Family, the ruling family of Japan and the League of Mage-Knights. She is an attendee of Rentei Academy and serves as its student council president as well as first-ranked Student-Knight, known as | }}. Background Sayaka Toudou is the second daughter and the fourth child of the Toudou Family, making her fourth in line to the imperial throne. She began training at a young age with her twin, Ayane Toudou, and it was soon completely clear that Sayaka was the much more talented child in comparison to her older siblings as she was able to manifest her Resonant Spiritual Armament at age four, much earlier than most other Blazers. She was also found to have abnormally high levels of Prana, nearly thrice as much as her own parents. The fact that she wielded, perhaps the most powerful magic type in the Nature Interference branch, Nature Interference (Light), also brings much scrutiny to the Second Princess. Due to being the Imperial Second Princess, Sayaka Toudou has met most, if not all, of the retainer houses' children. She especially became close friends with Aika Asagi and Shiori Akizuki, the latter being technically adopted by the Toudou family due to her magic capability. She also got the idea of fighting blind from Aika, whose constitution prevents her from seeing until she manifests her Resonant Spiritual Armament, Hizumi, which is what she uses her Noble Phantasm Mystic Eyes of Distortion through. Her overwhelming skill with the sword impressed her family so much to the point that they decided to make Sayaka the heir of the Toudou Style school of swordsmanship despite her being the fifth born. In fact, it got to the point where she was nicknamed , which also eventually came to become the name of her Device. Due to her overwhelming talent, the League of Mage-Knights's council held in the First Month of Year 60 of the Imperial Era allowed the princess to attend one of the prestigious Mage-Knight Academies of Japan, specifically, Rentei Academy, at just twelve years of age, the youngest student ever. In just her first semester (she also turned thirteen during this time), she overtook everyone else to become the first-ranked fighter in Rentei Academy and was even made into the student council president after she defeated the previous student council president in a duel. Personality Sayaka Toudou is a technical mute. She only speaks when she needs to and as such, she speaks so little that she is sometimes considered to be unable to speak at all. If anything, she speaks maybe once or twice a day. Sometimes, she wouldn't speak for twenty-four hours at all. This was something she had since she was a child and further enhanced by her skill as the most talented Blazer of the generation as well as her position as the Imperial Second Princess. However, she does have her moments where she cuts loose such as discussing about swords. Sayaka loves to talk about swords and once she gets going, she never stops. She is also extremely difficult to anger although there is one surefire way to get her angry and that is to hold back when fighting her. This was especially shown in her duel with Hayate Inazuma during the 70th Seven Stars Sword Arts Festival where Hayate refused to even draw his sword during the entire fight until Sayaka challenged him to a sword-drawing contest, which she won by easily shattering his Device. Appearance Sayaka Toudou has waist-length hair and crimson irises. She also sports fox ears and a fluffy tail, although she can use her delicate Prana control to coax them back into her body. She ties up her hair in the twin-tail style which her sister follows, making differentiating between the twins, nearly impossible. As such, she alternates between the twin-tails and no style at all; just letting her hair fly in the wind. Sayaka wears the normal Rentei Academy uniform for female students which consists of a puffed-shoulder long-sleeved cuffed violet blouse and a violet skirt, paired with white pantyhose, which she wears in such a way that she fashions the most perfect absolute territory. However, hers has golden threads interwoven in them. She also wears a purple cape, signifying her status as an imperial princess as well as student council president. In battle, Sayaka's attire consists of a white open-shoulder kimono with dangling sleeves along with a knee-length crimson hakama. In this attire, she leaves on her white pantyhose and wears traditional sandals. Sayaka also shuts off her own eyesight here as a personal preference. Sayaka (1).jpg Sayaka (2).jpg Sayaka (3).jpg Sayaka (4).jpg Sayaka (5).jpg Sayaka (6).jpg Sayaka (7).jpg Sayaka (8).jpg Sayaka (9).jpg Sayaka (10).jpg Sayaka (11).jpg Sayaka (12).jpg Sayaka (13).jpg Sayaka (14).jpg Sayaka (15).jpg Sayaka (16).jpg Sayaka (17).jpg Sayaka (18).jpg Sayaka (19).jpg Sayaka (20).jpg Sayaka (21).jpg Abilities General Abilities Sayaka Toudou is an extremely talented Blazer having displayed excellent control over her Prana at the age of four, the first time she was able to summon her Device, Onihime. She is also very smart for her age as well as gifted in the arts of the sword. In fact, her talent gave her the moniker of , which refers to the demonic speed in which she picked up techniques within her Toudou Style school of swordsmanship. Sayaka has also honed her other senses besides her eyesight ever since she met Aika Asagi and learned of her struggles of not being able to see the world most of the time. As such, Sayaka decided to attempt to learn how to fight without her eyesight. She trains a lot with her parents and her siblings, especially Ayane, to hone her other senses. In official duels, Sayaka uses Amenouzume to create a barrier in front of her irises that color them crimson and prevents light from entering her pupils and striking her retina, thereby completely shutting off her eyesight. Sayaka has always fought in her duels in this condition. As a member of the Toudou family who is descended from Senjou no Fujihana, Sayaka has the features of a fox, sporting ears and a fluffy tail. However, she can hide it by focusing her Prana, as does any other Toudou can after having trained their control. The fox blood inside of her grants her further strength on top of her own personal strength as well as assorted abilities that pertain to her fox blood. Toudou Style Swordsmanship Sayaka Toudou's skill in the Toudou Style was completely unmatched. In fact, her strength and ability at learning it pushed her older brother, Crown Prince Yuu Toudou, to break away from the Toudou Style to come up with a new sword style of his own, citing the fact that it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to match Sayaka's swordsmanship. She can easily match her own father, Hiroki Toudou, in a duel but has never once beaten him before. Resonant Spiritual Armament Sayaka Toudou's Resonant Spiritual Armament is named ,. It takes the appearance of a white ō-katana, 95 centimetres in length, with no tsuba. Sayaka summons the sword by putting both hands in front of her and enunciating the Words of Power. She then clenches at the air as if grabbing a sword before light explodes from her hands and as she pulls her right hand away from the light, the sword makes its appearance. Next, she draws a vertical line from top to bottom to summon the sword's sheath before grabbing at it and putting her left hand to her left side and sheathing her sword to finish the summoning. Magic Sayaka wields what is considered by most to be the strongest subtype in the Nature Interference category of magic types, «Nature Interference (Light)». With this power, she has full control over the phenomenon of electromagnetic radiation, specifically, that of the visible spectrum and some of the other radiation in the spectrum, evidenced in two Noble Phantasms whose powers derive from other spectrums of light. Noble Phantasms Sayaka's wide array of trump cards are sublimated into thirteen unique Noble Phantasms. Stats Chronology ''Knights of Radiant Chivalry Arc I: Blade Dance of the Shining Star Arc II: Lightning Upon the Warring Earth Quotes Trivia *Sayaka Toudou's appearance is that of Tsukuyo Inaba of the manga series by Yuuya Kurokami. References Category:Female Category:Japanese Category:Toudou Family Category:Blazers Category:Japanese Blazers Category:Rank A Blazers Category:Student-Knights Category:Rentei Academy Category:Rentei Academy Student Council Category:Page One